


Unexpected

by A_Bag_Of_Halflings



Series: Nick & Nora Collection [2]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Sugar Bombs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-24
Updated: 2016-06-24
Packaged: 2018-07-18 00:28:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7292269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Bag_Of_Halflings/pseuds/A_Bag_Of_Halflings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nick and Nora are traveling together when something unexpected happens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unexpected

"That's a sort of basil green, right?"

"No. Basil green is darker, I'd think olive green or sage green."

"I'm pretty sure it's basil green. Jenny painted her whole apartment that color, had to drill it into my head that 'it's not just green, it's basil green'."

"I once won a hit-and-run case by proving that the car of my client wasn't the right shade. His was a sage green, while the real car was more of a shamrock, so I know what sage green looks like."

Nick huffed, "Well, no matter what shade it is, we still don't know if it's going to turn into a radstorm or not."

Nora shrugged, "Could be light reflecting off of something over there. Isn't that where all that nuclear waste and supermutants are?"

"No," He shook his head, "You're thinking more eastward. If we hurry we could make it to Goodneighbor before your Pip-boy starts acting up."

She hummed thoughtfully, "It might just dissipate though, could be at the end of it's run."

"Nothing is worth you getting radiation poisoning. You always throw up after taking Rad-away, then you're too weak to leave bed for a month."

"That only happened a few times. It'll be fine."

He frowned at her, "I'm not taking care of you then. You can lay in bed in Home Plate and moan and cry and I won't take care of you."

"That's very rude. Here I thought you were madly in love with me."

"I am. That doesn't mean I'm going to stand for you complaining about how much you've thrown up, or how you can't get out of bed, or how I'm 'terrible at being a nurse'."

"I don't _complain_. And besides, I found a bunch of Massachusetts Surgical Journals you can read through. Real doctors and nurses contribute and read those. I'm sure you can gleam some information from them."

"I should just leave you out here by yourself."

"But you won't, 'cause you love me."

"But I won't, because I love you." He rolled his eyes at her, "Seriously, I think that storm is picking up. All this ain't worth a couple of boxes of Sugar Bombs."

"I _need_ those Sugar Bombs Nick, and it's totally dissipating. If we hurry now, we can get there before sundown."

"And then if there's raiders, which is likely there will be, we'll have to fight in the dark."

"Advantage: Us."

"Last I checked neither of us had night vision."

"And neither do the raiders! They won't expect a night strike. And besides, it's supposed to be a _secret_ factory of sugar bombs, where they tested new recipes and stuff."

"It was only secret so that they could get around health and safety regulation. Do you really want to put a bunch of cereal that had never been approved by the FDA?"

"I'm pretty sure the FDA would never pass anything I eat anymore. Rad soaked pre-war food and noodles cooked in dirty water. Not to mention mirelurk meat."

"That's a given that food now isn't at it's best, but I know you can handle that food. I don't want you getting sick from eating Sugar Bombs that were inedible even before the war. And who knows what kind of side-effects it could cause?"

"You're such a worrier... did you hear something?"

Looking around the street Nick didn't see anything out of the ordinary. "Probably just a radroach in one of these buildings knocked over a piece of wood or something."

"No... listen."

He strained to hear, but it was silent, "I don't hear anything."

"Exactly."

"Exactly what? I don't hear anything."

"On one of the merchant roads out of Bunker Hill and neck deep in raider territory?"

And just like that, they were surrounded by raiders armed and armored to the teeth. They stood around, chuckling with their weapons already drawn. Their leader, probably, stood in the middle of the street before them.

"This road has a toll." He smiled.

"Is the toll teeth? Because I'm about to kick yours out and feed it to you." Nora snarked, Nick couldn't help but roll his eyes again.

The raider started laughing, but a woman came and whispered in his ear and he grew pale, looking between the messenger and them down the street.

"No fuckin' way. You'se that Sole Survivor from that vault?"

She smirked, "Yep."

He expected all of their guns to be turned in their direction, and he had a hand on his own pistol and mentally counted each one he was going to shoot and in what order.

"Oh man! We's all been followin' you on the radio! You'se a fuckin' legend!"

"What now?"

All the raiders were grinning, genuine smiles and not 'I'm going to use your intestines for a scarf' smirks. They ushered them into a nearby building just as rain began to fall from green clouds overhead, and they were taken to meet everyone in the gang who all sat around and stared at them with some degree of hero worship. They cheered when she recounted the events of blowing up the Institute, a few tears were even shed over the tale of her and Shaun's reunion. They offered food and restocks for their ammo.

Nora slept in a corner, and Nick stayed up and watched, only because he never slept anyways, as after dinner all of the raiders crowded around a little radio to listen to Travis talk about Nora's exploits. They danced some, in some strange fashion that might have been what was thought as pre-war dancing.

In the morning all of the raiders came out to say goodbye to them, and as they were walking away Nora leaned over to Nick and said, " _Well that was unexpected._ "


End file.
